The technology relates to a method of manufacturing an organic-light emitting device using, for example, a printing method, and a method of manufacturing a display unit using the same.
In recent years, a method of forming an organic layer of an organic EL (electroluminescence) device by a printing method has been proposed. The printing method holds promise because of, for example, lower process cost than that in a vacuum evaporation method and easy upsizing.
The printing method is broadly divided into a non-contact system and a contact system as printing systems. Examples of the non contact system may include an ink-jet method and a nozzle printing method. Examples of the contact system may include a flexographic printing method, a gravure offset printing method, and a reverse offset printing method.
In the reverse offset printing method, after a film of an ink is uniformly formed on a surface of a blanket, the blanket is pressed against a plate to remove a non-printing portion, and then a pattern remaining on the blanket is transferred to a printing target. The surface of the blanket may be formed of, for example, silicon rubber. The reverse offset printing method is considered as a promising method for application to an organic EL device, since the method makes it possible to form a film with a uniform thickness and to perform high-definition patterning (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).